This is a research project to study the central nervous system mechanisms and effects of experimental animal epilepsy in order to understand human epilepsy. The alumina cream monkey model has been used because it produces chronic recurring seizures similar to the predominant type of epilepsy in man. For acute models penicillin epilpsy and ionic alterations in neuron micro enviroment have been studied for comparison. Such alterations of local environment of these cells may give insight into the structural changes observed. The experimental epileptic conditions observed and the studies proposed respectively are: 1) the results of serial excisions of epileptic foci and anatomical chemical correlated changes; 2) creation of new epileptic models to include drug kinetics and efficacy of treatment; 3) studies of primary and secondary foci; 4) the cortial effects of penicillin; 5) the incidence of GABAergic terminals in foci.